Celos
by Sanlina
Summary: Todos han encontrado el amor menos Mimi, el maldito mundo respira amor... incluso el chico que le gusta tiene novia... y no, no se trata de su ordenador.


**_Mi primer fic de Digimon Adventure que no es sobre T.K., pensé que este día nunca llegaría xD_**

* * *

Se encontraba en su rosada habitación mirando al techo, no tener nada que hacer era realmente aburrido. Le habría gustado ir al cine con alguna amiga o quizás dar una vuelta, pero recién había regresado a Japón y las únicas amistades que conservaba en el lugar eran los niños elegidos. Lo malo es que Sora estaba muy ocupada saliendo con Yamato; Taichi con una chica que había conocido en un partido de fútbol; Hikari con Takeru; Joe con sus estudios; y Koushiro con… con esa maldita pelivioleta. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido? Mimi siempre había tenido la certeza de que si Koushiro se enamoraba, sería de su ordenador. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado la muchacha que el chico le hiciera caso? Pero siempre en vano. Se sentaba enfrente de esa maldita pantalla y desconectaba del mundo.

Cuando se veían, ella seleccionaba sus mejores conjuntos, pero él ni se fijaba… Su relación con Koushiro siempre había sido frustrante… había llegado a la conclusión de que era imposible llegar a ese corazoncito, pero Miyako lo había conseguido.

Tal vez solo deberías dejarlo pasar, eran dos amantes frikis de los ordenadores, tenían más en común de lo que jamás podrían tener ella y Koushiro. Pero dolía, era inevitable que doliese, se había enamorado de ese enano adorable en su primera aventura, ahora, 6 años después, nada había cambiado –aparte de esos centímetros que ahora él le llevaba a ella-.

Sacudió la cabeza como si por hacerlo fuese a ahuyentar esos pensamientos y se levantó decidida. Tal vez le sentase bien tomar un poco el aire… salió a dar una vuelta y, para su desgracia, el mundo parecía respirar amor. ¿Eran solo imaginaciones suyas o mirase dónde mirase solo había parejas? Incluso una chica que parecía Miyako morreándose con otro sujeto. Pero al acercarse más, Mimi se dio cuenta de que no solo lo parecía, ¡era Miyako!

-¡Miyako!- chilló enfadada cuál niña pequeña y ambos enamorados se sobresaltaron. Fue entonces cuando Mimi reconoció al muchacho, era Ken Ichijouji.

-Mimi, que alegría verte

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan…? ¡¿No te da vergüenza hacerle esto a Koushiro?!

-¿Hacerle el que?

-¡Morrearte con otro cuando estás saliendo con él!

-¿Estás saliendo con Koushiro?- preguntó confuso Ken

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Koushiro me lo dijo!

-¡Miyako!- gritó Ken

-¡Imposible!

-¿Quieres que lo llame y lo comprobamos?

-Adelante- respondió Miyako y Mimi llamó al muchacho de cabellos rojizos poniendo el altavoz para que los tres pudiesen escuchar la conversación.

-¿Sí?- dijo Koushiro al otro lado de la línea

-Hola, soy Mimi. Quería preguntarte una cosa, ¿me habías dicho que estabas saliendo con Miyako, verdad?

-S-sí

-¿Miyako Inoue?

-S-sí

-¿La misma Miyako Inoue que junto a Takeru y el resto formaban el grupo de los nuevos niños elegidos?

-Esa misma, ¿A-a que viene tanta pregunta, Mimi?

-¿¡Por qué andas diciendo esas mentiras sobre nosotros!?- gritó Miya con toda su rabia

-¿M-Miyako?

-La misma

-Y-yo puedo explicarlo. ¡Esto es culpa de Yamato!

-¿Qué tiene que ver Yamato en todo esto?- preguntó Ken

-¿K-Ken? ¿Tú también has oído todo esto? Maldita sea

-¡Explícate de una vez, Izumi!- gritaron ambas muchachas a la vez mientras Ken se llevaba las manos a los oídos con la intención de no perder el sentido del oído.

-Vale, vale. Le pedí consejo a Yamato sobre… sobre chicas.

-Patético- murmuró Miyako y Mimi le hizo una señal para que se callase

-Sigue- ordenó la muchacha

-Me dijo que para gustarle a una chica lo mejor era darle celos, ¡por eso te dije lo de Miyako!

-Espera… yo… ¿yo te gusto?

-Yo… p-puede- Mimi se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida mientras lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro.

-Tú también me gustas Koushiro, me gustas mucho

-Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-No- respondió fríamente secándose las lágrimas

-¿No?

-No me gusta que jueguen así con mis sentimientos

-Pero…- Mimi no le dejó decir nada más, simplemente cortó la llamada. Miyako y Ken se miraron sin saber que decir.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Mimi?

-Solo quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco para que aprenda la lección, mañana mismo lo llamaré y le diré que sí, que seremos novios.

-Eres realmente perversa Mimi, ¡me encanta!- gritó entusiasmada Miyako

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte mis conocimientos sobre cómo controlar a los chicos- guiñó el ojo y la otra chica asintió entusiasmada

-Eh, no, ¡espera Miyako! ¡Esa idea es realmente horrible!- dijo en vano el pobre Ken a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba. Tal vez él también debería aliarse con Koushiro…

FIN


End file.
